


Drunken Nonsense

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Best Friends, Big Cock, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Blowjob, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Intoxication, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual History, Sexual game, Swallowing, Tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Young Dan and Phil end up playing their own drunken version of truth or dare following a few too many cocktails at the Lester Family Christmas Gathering in Phil's family home. Confessions are made, and two best friends become lovers.





	Drunken Nonsense

"Dan, that's it. I'm cutting you off." Phil squared Dan's narrow shoulders and propped him upright.

"Good idea there,  _Phil_." Dan swayed, just a bit, and smiled drunkenly at his best friend.

They had planned on meeting up with mutual friends in town, but the heavy and unexpected snowfall kept them at Phil's house. They shared a few cocktails with the rest of the Lesters earlier in the evening.

It was a holiday tradition for Mr. and Mrs. Lester to host family and friends the week before Christmas. Dan's visit happened to coincide with the event, and Phil's parents invited them to stay following the cancellation of their plans.

So, it was that they each had two cocktails downstairs before excusing themselves up to Phil's room for the night to play video games.

Phil had taken a third drink upstairs to share, deciding that Mario Cart was even more challenging when slightly inebriated.

Dan was only eighteen, and though he was tall, he was quite slim. Phil noticed that he could not hold his liquor very well at all. He thought that it was adorable and cut him off when he tried using a calculator as a game controller.

"Good idea there,  _Philly_." Dan had never used the nickname before. It made him laugh, and oddly, it caused him to blush as well.

"So, Dan, how about we sober up a little, yeah?" Phil pat the mattress next to him. Though they had been speaking for months online, they only met in person for the first time eight weeks ago. Their first and only visit had been a wonderful success. They had an amazing time together and continued to talk for several hours a day, every day.

It wasn't unusual that Phil ask Dan to lay down beside him. They shared Phil's bed the night before as well as the first time that Dan came to visit. The difference tonight, however, was that the consumption of alcohol removed all of Dan's inhibitions. He was even more talkative than usual, and he seemed particularly interested in talking about sex.

They had decided on a drunken confession game, as they felt too nauseated to try Mario Cart. The plan was to sober up a bit and then to play a round.

It wasn't that the subject of sex had not come up before, it was that neither male seemed terribly interested in opening up about it before now.

Phil started a coughing fit when Dan asked him how far he had gone with another guy before.

"Come on, Phil ... kissing? A hand job? A blowjob? Full sex?" Dan slurred a bit, his cheeks warm and flushed.

"Geez Dan, come right on out and ask why don't you?" Phil giggled. He was drunk too, though not nearly as far gone as young Dan.

"It's just me, Philly." Dan reached over to pat Phil's knee, as he was sitting cross legged next to him. "You can tell me."

Phil thought about lying, not to be intentionally deceitful, but to change the subject. The truth was that he had developed a bit of a crush on his best friend.  He was liable to admit to anything when intoxicated.

"What, you don't trust me?" Dan seemed hurt.

"Of course I trust you, Dan." Phil couldn't bring himself to say that he also maybe loved him.

"Well then?" Dan looked up at Phil with big, round eyes. Phil was impressed that Dan was not heavy lidded or even asleep.

"Blowjob." Phil shrugged his shoulders. "At uni."

Dan's eyes lit up. 

"Really?" He wanted to know everything. "Did you give it or get it?"

"I got it." Phil remembered how embarrassed he had been. He wasn't at all prepared to be on the receiving end of a blowjob that night.

"Was it, you know,  _good_?" Dan poked Phil's leg in an annoying way, though he didn't seem to mind.

"It was okay. I didn't come if that's what you’re asking." Phil took another sip of the watery cocktail on his bedside table.

"Oh." Dan blushed. He felt like maybe he was asking too much. "You want to ask me a question now? A drunken confession?" He laughed lazily and rolled over on his belly.

Phil smirked. "About anything?"

"Sure." Dan's voice was muffled against his forearm.

"Okay then, are you a virgin, Dan Howell?"

Phil noticed that Dan had stopped wiggling around. He inhaled deeply, his back rising.

"In what way?" Dan released the air dramatically. Phil wished that he could see his face.

"As in, have you ever had sex?" Phil giggled. Why on earth would Dan ask for clarification? Phil was reasonably sure that Dan had sex with his ex-girlfriend before, though he could not be certain.

"With a girl or with a guy?" Dan seemed to be dancing around the issue, though Phil was intrigued.

"Doesn't matter. Sex is sex, is it not?" Phil was beginning to sober up a little, and He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"No, then. Not a virgin." Dan giggled a bit more into his elbow.

Phil couldn't figure out what he found so funny. And what did his answer even mean?

"Your turn, Dan. Ask me another question and hurry up before this haze wears off." Phil wrapped his hands around the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you come?" Dan was still a bit slurry, his head rolling around on the pillow.

"What? Oh ... the blowjob." Phil rolled his eyes. "It just didn't really mean anything. It's not like we were in love or anything ... he just offered." Phil wondered if Dan would think it was a gross thing to do. He never felt particularly happy with the experience.

"That's sad, Phil." Dan sighed and looked up at him. "I mean, I hope you weren't forced into anything." Dan was genuinely concerned, and the thought pushed him toward sobriety.

"No. No, nothing like that." Phil appreciated that Dan considered his feelings about the situation considering he was drunk and unable to sit without assistance.

"Good. Because I would find the guy and fuck him up for you, Philly." Dan balled his hands into weak little fists and punched the air in front of him. Phil giggled.

"You're so cute sometimes, Dan."

"Just sometimes?" Dan pouted.

"Okay, all the time." Phil smiled fondly. Dan raised his eyebrows and made a soft noise of satisfaction. He thought that Phil was pretty cute too.

"It's my turn to ask you now." Phil tapped his index finger against his lips. "Did you have sex with a girl or a guy?"

Dan ran a hand though his messy hair. "Ugh." Phil sensed that Dan was uncomfortable.

"Never mind, Dan. It's okay. I can ask you something else."

"No, it's fine. Girl." He rolled his eyes and wrapped his long arms around his own tummy. He stared up at the ceiling fan, which was spinning slowly and hypnotically.

"Was it, you know, good?"

Phil was hoping that he had a good experience. It made him sad to think about the possibility that he hadn't.

"It was ... weird." Dan blinked. "Like I don't know if I want to do it again."

"Did something happen?" Phil sat forward to see his face.

"No, not really. It just didn't feel like anything to me. I wasn't into it, and I couldn't come." Dan shrugged.

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did. She was a nice person, but there wasn't that  _thing_." Dan seemed sort of sleepy.

Phil nodded. He understood completely. "Your turn, Dan, unless you are too tired to keep going."

"No!" Dan sat up, flinging the duvet off of his legs. "I mean, no. I'm not tired." He smiled weakly. Phil knew that he had to be sleepy, but he found it interesting that Dan was determined to keep their conversation going despite it.

"Do you think that you’re a good kisser?" Dan bit his lip and winked. Phil couldn't tell if he was imagining it or not.

"I think so, yeah." Phil subconsciously licked his lips.

Dan watched his mouth as he spoke, nothing that Phil's lips were incredibly full and soft looking. He wondered what it would be like to touch them.

"How about you?" Phil lay down beside Dan, though he lay on his side to face him. He found that it was an even better game when he could actually see Dan's reactions.

"Yeah, I think I am actually." He grinned. Phil loved it when he could see his friend's dimples. They made him want to squeal.

"You have any kinks, Phil?" Dan closed his eyes and giggled. It was kind of a personal question, they all were.

"Lots actually." Phil blushed a bit. No one had ever asked him before.

Dan needed to know. He had a lot too. He wondered if they had any  
in common. 

"So, are you going to tell me or what?" He laughed a little knowing that he technically was asking out of turn.

"Is this going to be weird when we're sober?" Phil giggled, but he was genuinely curious about it. It was possible that they wouldn't even remember this conversation.

"Nah, it won't be weird." Dan rolled his head around to meet Phil's eyes. "Of course not." He winked, though his reaction was a bit delayed.

Phil nodded sloppily. "Okay then, right. I have a dominance kink, but it's kind of weird because it's most of the time, but not all the time. Does that make sense?"

Dan flipped around so that he lay on his back, long legs drawn up to his chest. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah. I love the idea of my partner begging me ... needing me." Phil quickly averted his eyes when he noticed that Dan had subconsciously taken an incredibly suggestive and submissive position.

"That's hot, Phil." Dan giggled. "But sometimes you like to be the little kit?" He motioned with his arms to simulate the rocking of a baby.

Phil choked, and a second coughing fit ensued.

Dan laughed at him. It was kind of funny to see Phil flustered, though he couldn't imagine why he would be. He was, after all, the more experienced of the two, wasn't he?

"I guess so, yeah." Phil stared at the wall behind Dan. He was getting hard. Fuck. "Now you."

"Okay, I have what you could call a bit of a daddy kink." Dan immediately curled up on his side and pulled the blankets between his legs.

Jesus Christ. 

"Fuck Dan, that's adorable." Phil didn't even think before speaking, a side effect of the alcohol. "I mean, that's interesting."

Dan smiled, though he quickly realized that he was getting hard in his pants thinking about Phil dominating him. What would it feel like to call him Daddy? Fuck.

"So, I get off on dirty talk."' Phil just blurted it out, knowing that it could be opening up a can of worms.

"Do you?" Dan pulled the corner of the blanket away from his face to look at his best friend. Dan found a kink that that they shared. "Like saying it or hearing it?"

"Both. I use this deep voice, and it actually really turns me on." Phil blushed. He covered his face with his hands and hoped that he hadn't actually said it out loud. Dan was silent, so he felt that maybe he hadn't.

Dan's eyes bugged out at Phil's confession. God, he wanted to hear it - just once.

"Did I just?"

"Yeah, you did. Can I hear it? Just like one sentence?" Dan's cock was fully hard under the blanket.

"No way ... too embarrassing." Phil shook his head adamantly. "Besides, it would be kind of awkward don't you think? What would I even say?"

Dan thought about it. No, it wouldn't be awkward. In fact, it would be so  _not_  awkward, but incredibly hot. Wait, what was happening here?

"Anyway, I have a praise kink." Dan smirked. He seemed to be sobering up a little. He was definitely more articulate and not quite as clumsy. Phil noticed that he was still incredibly flushed though.

Phil had to change his position to hide his growing erection. Dan had a goddamn praise kink. Suddenly Phil wanted to say everything that he was thinking. He wanted to tell Dan that he was beautiful, and that he was a very good boy. Fuck.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil felt dizzy, even with his back against the wall. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a good boy?"

Dan gasped. Had he heard Phil correctly? Did he just call him a 'good boy?' He squirmed and sucked on his bottom lip. 

"No ... no one ever has. Do  _you_  think I'm a good boy, Philly?"

"Yeah, Dan, I sort of do." Phil noticed that his voice had deepened and that Dan was responding to it with obvious enthusiasm. Phil couldn't be sure, but it looked like Dan grabbed himself under the blanket. God, he just wanted to kiss him.

"Good boys deserve good things ... like cuddles and kisses." Phil sat forward and reached out to brush over Dan's ankles, which were poking out from the end of the blanket.

Dan sat up on his elbows and sighed. He was sure that by pulling his hands away from himself, he was revealing his hard cock, the blanket sloping away from him in all directions.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Phil. In fact, he lowered his legs, parting them slightly, to show Dan that he was hard as well.

"Kiss me, Phil." Dan let his head fall backward between his shoulder blades.

Phil crawled up along Dan's body and gingerly pecked him on the cheek.

"No, Phil," Dan pulled his head forward and looked him in the eyes. "Really kiss me."

He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. Would it be weird? Did Dan mean it?

Phil licked his lips and closed his eyes as he pressed into his best friend's soft, full lips. It felt incredible to touch him this way. There was absolutely nothing weird about kissing Dan.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and pulled himself upward. Phil continued to kiss him, finally running the tip of his tongue between Dan's lips.

Dan opened his mouth and accepted Phil's skilled tongue. He rubbed against him, noting that he tasted of alcohol and sweet Marciano cherries. Dan's hands worked through Phil's hair and down his neck.

"Such a beautiful boy you are." Phil whispered along Dan's cheek. "What a pretty, pretty, baby."

Dan moaned and used his hands to guide Phil back to his mouth.  
He was painfully hard, and he could feel wetness seeping through the material of his jeans.

They kissed, Dan allowing Phil to dominate him completely. He wanted to be weak in his arms. Phil moved down to his chin, his jawline, and down his long, gorgeous neck. Dan moaned shamelessly.

"Fucking hell." Dan moved his hands up and down along Phil's back. He struggled to speak, his voice whiny and serrated. "I-I've never kissed a guy before ... feels so good, Phil."

Phil smiled as he dipped down to lick the edge of Dan's collarbone. He kissed the wet skin sweetly. 

"Yeah? So, I'm your first?" Phil purred as he went back to work, sucking on Dan's tender skin.

"Y-yes! Fuck!" Dan bucked his hips upward into Phil's thigh. "Christ ... _Daddy_."

Phil bit down on him in response to the name. He couldn't help himself. Dan yelped and then moaned in pleasure.

"Shhh, sexy Baby." Phil rubbed his bare belly with his fingertips. Dan's shirt had come untucked, and Phil was absolutely fascinated with the warm, smooth, tanned skin of his abdomen. "Such a pretty boy ... do you want me to make you feel good, Dan?"

Dan swallowed, though he panicked when he nearly forgot how to work the muscles. 

"Fuck yes ... please." He pushed up into Phil, his narrow, curved hips seeking resistance.

"Take your shirt off for me." Phil focused on Dan's perfect navel, tracing the sensitive rim with his tongue. Dan immediately pulled his shirt over his head.

"Such sweet, tan nipples ... I bet you want to know what it feels like to have my mouth on them, yeah Baby Boy?"

"Christ, yes." Dan remembered that Phil liked to hear dirty talk as well. "Suck on my virgin nipples, Daddy."

Phil groaned and moved to Dan's nipple line. He could feel Dan's hard, wet cock pressing into his stomach. God, he wanted to see him. He licked his right nipple, swirling his hot tongue around the rising nub. He flicked it up and down with the tip, feeling Dan squirm beneath him.

Phil was grinding himself against Dan's leg. His skin was so soft and warm, and it tasted so good. 

"Fuck Baby Boy, you're making Daddy so hard." Phil mumbled into the center of Dan's chest as he moved to pay his left nipple the same attention.

Dan thought that he might actually come. 

"Uh, Phil ..." Dan lost his speech when he felt Phil's teeth lightly graze his painfully-hard nipple. "Fuck ... feels so goddamn good, Daddy."

Phil hummed at Dan's words. Maybe he too had a praise kink. His best friend felt way too good to be just a friend. The alcohol was giving him courage; he just said it.

"Fuck, Dan, I think I might be in love with you." Phil rubbed his nose into Dan's left armpit, inhaling deeply. His underarm hair was soft and feathery. It held on to his natural musk, and Phil thought that he might well faint. He loved everything about the boy.

Dan shivered. He found the strength to pull himself back up to his elbows and looked at Phil. Fuck. Why did he say that?

"Seriously, Phil?" His cock throbbed in his pants, and he ignored the wet patch near his pocket. He could have sworn that Phil just said that he was in love with him.

Phil rose on his forearms, the rise of Dan's sweaty chest at his eye level. He did say it, and Dan was waiting for an explanation. "Yeah, Dan. Seriously. This is about confessions right?" Phil could still taste Dan on his tongue.

"But you're drunk, right?" Dan looked disappointed. He really believed that this was the alcohol talking.

"Not anymore," Phil sat up sharply, his cock still strained and leaking in his trousers. "I mean, I am buzzed, but not drunk."

"Are you fucking with me, Phil?" Dan sat to face him, his own cock bound to his body.

"No, I'm not." Phil looked hurt. "I am trying to tell you that I have feelings for you. I have since day one."

"Y-you have?" Dan smiled. "Romantic feelings?"

"Yeah." Phil moved closer. "Is that okay? I mean, I hope that you know that I would never be doing these things with you if I didn't feel something, drunk or not."

Dan leapt forward and kissed his lips with renewed energy. He had been so hoping that Phil shared his feelings. This drunken game had been nothing more than a way for them to get to this moment. And to think that it wouldn't have happened if they had gone out with friends.

"Phil ... I have been in love with you for so long." Dan kissed him again, sliding his tongue over Phil's lower lip before pulling away. "Christ."

Phil smiled and pressed down on himself. He was still dealing with an incredibly persistent erection; they both were.

"Hey, I bet  _I_  could make you come,  _Philly_. Isn't that what was missing before? Feelings? Hmm?" Dan put his hands over Phil's, smoothing over his skin tenderly.

Phil released more of himself into his underwear. Dan wanted to give him a blowjob.  _Dan_.

"God, Dan." Phil blinked rapidly and sighed. "I know that you could. I have almost come in my pants twice just from kissing you."

Dan grinned and winked, leaning forward to fumble with Phil's belt. 

"Help me, Daddy?"

Phil nodded and pulled his pants down to his knees. Dan gasped with delight when he saw Phil for the first time. He was absolutely huge, perfectly shaped and thick, even through the material of his underwear.

"I've never done this before ..." Dan mumbled into his abdomen. "Tell me what you want me to do, Daddy." Phil's thighs tensed.

"Christ, Dan. So fucking hot." Phil lay back against the wall. He could see that poor Dan was struggling with a painful erection himself. He wanted nothing more than to make him come.

He remembered that Dan liked being "the little kit." It was hot that he had never sucked cock before. He knew that Dan had never done anything with another guy before. Phil was his first kiss, and now his first blowjob.

"Mmm, touch me, Baby. Just hold me." Phil spread his legs a bit. Dan moaned. He removed Phil's underwear, his mouth watering at the sight of his bare cock.

"Holy fuck." Dan whispered. He groaned at the thought of sinking down on to Phil's delicious-looking cock. Phil giggled.

"Sorry, Phil ... it's just so ... _fuck_." Dan gulped.

"It's okay, Baby Boy. It's your first time. Daddy's kind of big, can you manage, Sweetheart?" Phil watched as Dan trembled. He licked his lips and furrowed his brow. "I bet you can ... look at that perfect, pretty mouth of yours."

Dan held him between his hands, truly stunned by Phil's beauty. He had only ever touched his own cock before, though he had fantasized about Phil's many times.

"Just put your lips on my tip, Baby. Kiss me there, yeah?" Phil rubbed Dan's back soothingly. He could feel Dan tremble with pleasure and excitement.

"Okay, Daddy." Dan got down beside him, pressing a firm kiss to Phil's swollen head. He tasted his saltiness and pulled it inside of his mouth. " _Shit_."

"That's it, Baby. Now some tongue? Just slip your mouth around me and start sucking, Sweetheart. Make Daddy feel good?" Dan couldn't handle this. He was so sensitive to every word.

Phil moaned loudly as Dan slipped down on him. Already, in seconds, Dan felt better than the guy at university did in over twenty, agonizing, minutes. Instead of doing everything he could  _to_  come, he was fighting himself  _not_  to.

Dan could feel the warmth brewing inside of him. He was not going to make it. Phil tasted so fucking good. His mouth stretched around him, and he could feel every pulsating vein with the inside of his lips. He pressed down as far as he could go without choking and pulled up with a tighter mouth. Fuck. He would swallow around Phil's plump head and then suckle the tip a bit before plunging back down.

Phil drove his fingers into Dan's soft, brown hair and sputtered. 

"Fuck yes, Baby. You are so good at this." Phil nearly bucked up but caught himself. "Daddy is so proud of you. Look at you taking my cock, making me feel so fucking good." He groaned and grunted.

Dan shook his head with Phil still in his mouth. He was going to come against Phil's leg. There was no way around it. He might even come before Phil. He pulled up to warn him.

"Fucking hell ... I am gonna come in my goddamn pants." Dan immediately went down on Phil again, sucking and slurping his own saliva as well as Phil's own slippery secretions.

"Fuck, Dan. That's hot. You're gonna make me come too ... stop if you want t-"

Dan sucked even harder, twisting and tugging with every upward stroke. He was going to make his best friend, turned lover, come in his mouth.

" _Baby_!" Phil cried out, completely shocked that Dan chose to swallow him. He could feel himself convulsing inside of Dan's beautiful mouth.

At the first taste of Phil's come, Dan was sputtering out his own orgasm across Phil's leg. He swallowed exactly what he was currently releasing, and it was as hot as hell.

"Oh holy Jesus, Dan." Phil slumped back against the wall, chest heaving.

Dan fell face first into Phil's slowly-softening cock. He buried his nose in the musky hair at his base and sighed. He giggled, feeling slightly ridiculous for thinking that Phil would not have reciprocated his romantic feelings.

Of course he had. Looking back, it was all there, so plain to see.

"I really do love you, Dan." Phil stroked Dan's warm cheek in his lap.

"I really do love you too, Phil."


End file.
